New Beginnings
by S3v3rusIsMin3
Summary: 3 girls. New to hogwarts and sufferin in each their own ways. When they fall in love whose to stop them? Will friendship hold out through all their troubles? Read to find out! rated for abuse, almost rape. maurauders era. Be easy on me. i'm new.
1. Chapter 1

**Isabella**

_Dear Miss Richards,_

_In reply to your inquiry about coming to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry without your father's permission, I have to ask what caused this abrupt change of mind. We were under the impression that your mother was going to home school you until you were of age. If you believe that you would do better here than at home then by all means, come to Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Express is leaving on the 1__st__ of September at Platform 9 ¾. Enclosed is a list of necessary books and equipment as well as the key to your vault. You will find adequate for all expenses in Vault 223 at Gringotts. We hope that you arrive safely and in due time. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

"Ouch!"

I looked up and realised that the owl was still sitting there. I looked down at my finger. There was a drop of blood.

"You bit me… Why'd you do that?"

The owl cocked its head at me.

"Alright, alright. I'll get you something for the trip home."

I folded up the letter and slid it back into the envelope, making sure not to crease or rip it in anyway. As I stood up, I silently cursed my bed for creaking and hoped that my dad didn't hear me. That would cause problems that I didn't need right now. Quiet as a mouse, I snuck out of my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. I quickly grabbed something for the owl and a snack for me, and then started making my way up to my bedroom again. Everything seemed to be against me tonight because no sooner had I reached the top of the stairs, when a hand shot out of nowhere to grab me by the collar.

"What's all this?" my dad asked in a hissing whisper.

"N-nothing, d-dad." I could hardly breathe for the hold he had on my collar. "I j-just had to u-use the bathr-room."

"How dare you. How dare you lie to me? I watched you go down and steal that food! We need that food! Don't you understand you stupid girl! We don't have enough food or money for you to be sneaking around and having midnight snacks! Do you want us to die of starvation?"

"N-no." I was trembling.

"NO WHAT?!" I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he yelled in my face.

"N-no, S-sir."

"THAT'S DAMN RIGHT YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!! AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" He added as he threw me across the hall.

I landed in a pile against the door of my room and felt blood trickle down my side. Tears welled up in my eyes as I slowly made my way to a sitting position. I saw him walk over to me through my haze and realised that he wasn't done taunting me yet.

"Are you crying?" He asked in a tone filled with mock-concern while crouching next to me. "Is the poor little baby crying? Does she need to be taught how to be strong again? Does she? Well… We'll just have to teach her won't we."

He stood up to his full height and looked down at me as if I were a bit of dirt on his shoes. Then before I could move or try to stop him, he pulled back his foot and kicked me in the stomach, hard. I hit the door again and slid down. Tears fell down my face. I couldn't stop them anymore. I knew it'd make him angrier but I didn't care. I only wanted to die. I closed my eyes and endured his ranting and abuse as quietly as I could. Sometimes it was all I could do not to scream.

'Please. Make him stop. Make it all stop. Kill me. Just make it stop.' I thought as he continued to pummel me into the wall.

And then as suddenly as it had started , it stopped. I opened my eyes and saw the monster that I have to call me father standing over me, breathing hard.

"That'll teach you. Rotten little stink worm. Just like your mother. A freak." He spat on me and then walked back to his room.

Once I heard his door close, I raised my head off the ground and crawled to my room. I stripped off my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. Some of the old scars had split open and blood was soaked into my clothes. I went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit out. I did my best with the blood but the rest would have to wait until morning. I was too tired to do anymore tonight. I put my clothes in the bin and went back to my room. The owl was still there. It took one look at me and flew out the window. I laughed. A bitter, sarcastic laugh. Even the animals were scared of me. I must be hideous. I grabbed some comfortable clothes and slipped into them. My last thought before I fell asleep was, 'I wonder what it would have been like if mum hadn't died.'

**Lucille**

"Lucy! Can you come down here please?"

Ugh, I thought before adding out loud, "COMING!"

What did she want to talk about now? I mean, I hadn't done anything wrong had I? Not that I knew of… I wonder what she wants. My thoughts were up in the air as I slid down the stairs that had transfigured themselves into a slide for easy use. How I love magic.

I walked into the kitchen and saw both of my parents sitting at the kitchen table. Uh oh…

"Yes, mum? You called?" I asked so as to get this out of the way.

"Yes. Sit down please, Lucy." My mum had her 'I'm preparing for a serious talk' voice on.

I sat down and added unable to hold it in, "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Lucille or Luce. Not Lucy. It's way too childish."

"Fine, Lucille. We, as your parents, believe you need to know this before it happens. If you don't agree with our judgement then we will of course, respect your decisions and let you be."

I stared at them. What was this all about?

"Now, as you know, you've been going to Durmstrang for the last 4 years…"

I looked from one to the other, "Yeah…"

"Well. Your father and I think that it is time that you moved schools. You should not be learning the dark arts at school and we believe that if you move to Hogwarts…"

"HOGWARTS? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yes we are. If you agree then you will be starting there on the 1st of September. We've already written to the headmaster and he is in agreement. So, Would you like to go?"

I stared at them in shock. 'They honestly were going to move me? After my complaining for 4 years? Finally?'

"Of course I'll go!" I squealed, throwing my arms around both of them, "I can't wait!"

"Well, That's a relief! We'll go and get your school gear on Tuesday. You leave on Thursday and it will give you some time to pack." said my dad as I let go of them and sat down.

"Cool! I can't wait!" I replied with enthusiasm, then I remembered, "OH no! I have to tell Jen that I'm not coming back!" and with that I tore out of the room and called Jen, to tell her that I wasn't going to be there this year.

**Katrina**

'This was it! I could do this! I've convinced the headmaster to let me in and now all I have to do is tell my mother that I'm going to a boarding school. Shouldn't be too hard… Should it?' I thought as I reread the letter accepting me into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. 'But seriously… How can I tell her? Maybe I could leave a note and sneak out. Nah, that'd never work. I'm just going to have to tell her fast. Get it over and done with. Like pulling off a bandaid. It won't be too painful'

I shook my head and shoved the letter in my diary. I knew it wasn't going to go down well but hopefully she'd be busy enough not to fully comprehend until it's too late. With that thought, I walked across the hall and into my mum's study with a permission letter that she needed to sign.

"Hey Mum?" I said as I stepped through the piles of paperwork." Mum? Are you in here?"

"Yea, Hun? I'm over here!" I heard her voice coming from underneath her desk. "Hand me the screwdriver, would you?"

I leant down and gave her what she asked for. I then summoned up my courage and blurted it out, "Mum, I need you to sign this form… It's for school." I waved the pen and paper under her nose.

"Look Katrina, not now, ok? I'm busy, can't you see that?" She replied in a muffled tone.

"Yeah I can but I really need this signed now. I…I need to send it off before tomorrow." Hopefully she'd sign it now. She usually didn't hold out for long.

"Fine," She said resignedly, "Here, give it here."

I gave it to her and she proceeded to scrawl her signature where I had indicated. As soon as she'd finished, I snatched it back and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Mum!" Then I ran off before she could question what the form was about.

It was perfect! I'd go and get the books that were indicated on the letter on Tuesday, and then I'd have Wednesday to pack and explain to Mum where I was going! She won't know what's hit her! And then by Thursday I'll be on my way to a new life!!! I glanced at my calendar. Shit! Tuesday's tomorrow! I better get everything ready!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Isabella**

I woke up this morning and most of the scars had closed up. I crept around my room, straightening and tidying as I went. Then I moved on to the bathroom. I burned my clothes out in the backyard, wishing that the memories would be just as easy to get rid of. I shook my head. No, it was never that easy.

After I had finished my task I walked back upstairs, I packed all my possessions into a suitcase. That was it. I was done. I had the letter and no-one was going to stop me from going to Hogwarts now. It was still early and so I had time to formulate my escape plan. It wasn't that difficult really. I was going to go downstairs, with my suitcase and hail the Knight bus. That'd take me to the Leaky Cauldron where I could stay until school started. It was the best plan I'd ever come up with. It was made even better by the fact that my dad would have too much of a hangover to stop me. I looked around my room one more time before putting my plan into action.

I crept back downstairs, suitcase in hand and grabbed some food from the kitchen. I also left a note for my dad, telling him not to worry (he wouldn't) and that I was safe and I was sorry (I wasn't). That was that. I walked outside and thrust my right arm out.

BANG!

The Knight bus appeared in front of me instantly and a tall, skinny man stepped out and started talking as if by rote, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening."

He leered at me. "A bit young to be out on your own, eh? Where do you want to go?"

"The Leaky Cauldron. If you know where that is." He had me a bit freaked out but I knew what I was doing. My mum hadn't told me all those bedtime stories for nothing now, had she?

"Right then. That'll be eleven sickles." Stan said.

I gave him the money that my mother had left for me and he led me inside.

"We'll get there at about quarter to 5. It'll be a bumpy ride, so hold on." with that he left.

"Well… Wasn't that nice of him," I muttered darkly underneath my breath.

Nevertheless, we arrived a few minutes early and I got my first look at the Leaky Cauldron. It was disappointing to say the least but I had learned not to judge a book by its cover, so I walked inside and asked if I could have a room. It turned out that they had plenty of rooms and I received one that wasn't too shabby. Room 11. I put my stuff inside, got directions to Gringotts and set out on my mission.

I wandered through Diagon alley until I reached the bank and stood in awe for a minute. I'd never seen anything so huge! It was like a mansion. I could only imagine how many levels there might be. I shook my head and walked through the open doors and for the first time and for the first time in my life I saw goblins. Heaps of them! With their hooked noses and sharp nailed fingers. They were scary and the confidence that had ballooned me up all morning suddenly dwindled as I crept back into a dark corner.

**Lucille**

"Come on! Wake up! It's Tuesday! Time to get my new books!" I said brightly as I strode into my parent's room to open the blinds. "Look! It's a beautiful day outside! Wake up!"

My mum groaned and looked at the clock. "Lucy! It's 5:30!"

"So? We have lots of shopping to do! Come on!"

I started jumping up and down on the bed in my anxiety to get them up.

"Look, how about you get the floo there and then we'll meet up with you later, ok? How does that sound?"

"Great! I'll meet you at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour at 1 o'clock, alright?" I asked, already closing the blinds and walking out of the room.

As I reached the door I heard a small grunt of acknowledgment and knew that my mum had fallen asleep again.

I smiled and made my way to the kitchen fireplace. I threw a handful of floo powder into the flames and stepped in saying, "Diagon Alley." I closed my eyes and tucked in my elbows as I spun round and round, getting quite dizzy and then just when I thought I was going to fall over, it stopped and I opened my eyes to see the big building labeled Gringotts.

**Katrina **

'_All was quiet. Too quiet. I ran into the house and saw my worst nightmare. My mum was sitting on the couch with her new boyfriend. He looked at me and said, "Hello, Kat! We're going to be the best of friends! I'm going to be your new dad!"_

_I stumbled back out of the room and fell over onto the ground. I sat there trembling. I heard a sound and as I turned around I saw…'_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"AHH!"

WHUMPH!

"Ugh"

'Why do I always wake up like this?' I thought as I picked myself up off the floor. I looked at my clock and groaned again. It was 6 o'clock. I had to go to Diagon Alley today but first I had to make up a story for my mum. I thought about it as I got ready for the day. 'Should I tell her the truth? Nah, she'd freak out. I could tell her that I'm going to a friend's house or the mall… That's it! I'd tell her that I was going to the mall with Chelsea! I might even be able to get Chelsea to go to the mall and cover for me… God know she loves shopping more than I do.' I finished getting dressed and pulled a brush through my hair, once again losing myself in the softness and chocolate brown colour.

I was concentrating on my appearance in the mirror so hard that I didn't notice my mum come in and stand behind me until she started to speak.

"So… What are you doing today? Going boy-hunting?"

"Actually, mum, I was going to go to the mall with Chelsea and then I might go over to her house. Is that alright?" I bit my lip nervously. "I already organized it all."

She looked at me in a disappointed way, "I was hoping that we would get some time to talk today. You know, Mother-Daughter time."

I sighed. She looked so dejected. "Look, I'd love to spend the whole day with you but I can't just back out on Chelsea now. I'm really sorry. Maybe we could catch-up tomorrow?" I added in a hopeful voice.

Her face brightened. "Wonderful!" Her smile dimmed slightly as she struggled with her thoughts. "I'll have to make sure that I can get the full day off work. You know how my boss gets about deadlines."

'Yeah,' I thought, 'She's only got the strictest boss in the whole world. AND I think he has a crush on her.' I mentally shuddered before adding out loud, "Yeah, I know. He is a bit… full of his work. But anyhow, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight, ok? I probably won't be home until late. Don't wait up for me."

With that said, I grabbed my bag and walked outside. Once I had reached the bus station, I stopped and pulled out my phone. I quickly called Chelsea and asked her to cover for me. She was only too glad to have an excuse to go shopping and, being the good friend that she is, she didn't ask any awkward questions. I caught a bus to muggle London and went through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. What I saw there nearly blew my socks off. I was amazed but where to start? 'I think I should go and exchange my muggle money for wizard money like Dumbledore told me to.' I thought as I looked around for a sign that would tell me where the bank was. It wasn't too hard to find directions and then I was off, winding my way through the twisty side streets and up the slippery stone steps until I reached the bank. It was huge. I stepped inside. The first thing I noticed as my eyes adjusted to the light, or lack there of, was these funny little creatures. One or two at every table. They were measuring, examining and counting what I presumed to be wizard coins. People started giving me weird looks and I realized that I was staring. I blushed, ducked my head and walked over to sit on one of the seats provided. I was still in shock when I heard a small whimper coming from the corner. There, I saw a girl who looked about my age, cowering in what looked like fright, behind a pot plant. I slid over to her and tried to engage her in conversation.

"Hey, what's you name?" She didn't answer so I continued, "My name's Katrina. But my friend's call me Kat." I looked down at my hands that were sitting in my lap. "Or at least they would if I had any."

The girl looked a little less frightened and opened her mouth to speak, "My name is Isabella. You can call me Izzy if you like." She looked a lot surer of herself now that she was in familiar territory. "I don't have many friends either. Are you here to get money out?"

"No," I replied looking up, "I'm here to exchange my muggle money for wizard money." I looked down at my hands again. We sat in silence for a while until we heard another person walk into Gringotts. I looked over and saw a girl standing there. She had blond hair as I was thinking this; she looked over and saw us. She looked back at the creatures. Then she walked over to us with a smile on her face.

"Hi"

**Please R&R. I need some sort of feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine... Just borrowing it.**

**Isabella**

I was sitting in the corner behind a pot plant, when a young girl, about my age, walked up and sat next to me. She struck up a conversation but soon we both dwindled into silence. I was looking over at the doors, wondering if I should make an excuse and come back later, when another girl walked in. She also came over and sat with us. I started thinking, 'What is it with me and everyone coming over to sit with me? Do I look like someone who wants company? Do I have a Neon sign above my head that says I WANT COMPANY? I mean what is with the magic world?'

The girl started talking and I mentally slapped myself for not paying attention and focused my attention on her.

"... yeah and my name is Lucille. Luce for short. I'm from a wizarding background so most of this stuff is pretty much routine for me. What do you guys need to do? I can help."

"Well... I need to exchange muggle money for wizarding and Izzy here needs to get money out of her vault." replied Kat.

"Cool! Let's go get Izzy's first and then talk to the goblins about exchanging money, Ok?"

"Yeah, that's ok." I replied thinking, 'Not that you gave us much choice.'

So we were off. Lucille... Luce took care of the goblins and told them what needed to be done and Katrina and I just followed along, taking in all the amazing sights.

**Lucille**

Once I'd gotten over the momentary dizziness, I walked inside. The goblins were still there as always but I noticed something that wasn't quite right. There was two girls sitting in the corner. They looked like they didn't belong, so, being the good citizen that I am, I walked over to offer assistance.

"Hi! Are you guys alright?"

"Well… kind of. Neither of us have ever been here before and it's a bit daunting. My name is Katrina. Call me Kat." the girl with brown hair, Kat, replied, "Have you been here before?"

"Yeah and my name is Lucille. Luce for short. I'm from a wizarding background so most of this stuff is pretty much routine for me. What do you guys need to do? I can help."

I looked from one to the other and back again as Kat replied, "Well... I need to exchange muggle money for wizarding and Izzy here needs to get money out of her vault."

I nodded. "Cool! Let's go get Izzy's first and then talk to the goblins about exchanging money, Ok?"

The other girl, Izzy, looked a bit put out but responded, "Yeah, that's ok."

I led them over to a goblin that didn't look too busy and asked him about getting money from the vault. It was quite easy but Izzy and Kat obviously thought that it was amazing. They stared around us with wide-eyed fascination as the goblin led us down to the vault.

**Katrina**

I thought this girl was kinda full of herself. Coming over and just offering her assistance like we weren't capable of working it out ourselves but I still accepted her offer of help, for Izzy's sake. She led us up to the goblins and got money from Izzy's account and had my money exchanged.

After that it was kind of awkward so we split up. I went outside and looked for a bookshop. I finally spotted one and made my way over to it. I looked up my list of school books and asked the sales assistant if she could help me find my books. She immediately took the list from me and shoved a pile of books in my arms. Once I'd paid for them, I left the shop.

I kept wandering from shop to shop. Buying what I needed for school and some things that I didn't. I was still overwhelmed by it all and was considering going home when something ran into me and knocked me over. I stood up quickly, apologizing, and realized that it was that girl from the bank… Lucy or something. She looked a bit frazzled and didn't seem to recognize me. I asked her if she was ok but she just stepped around me and continued running. 'Weird' I thought to myself as I picked up the items that I'd dropped. 'I think I'll go home and pack now. I've got all I need.' I made my way out of Diagon Alley and back into muggle London to catch a bus. I got home in record time and dumped all the stuff upstairs in my room. Mum wasn't home so I made myself lunch and moved back to my room to examine all the equipment that I'd bought.

Thanks for reading! R&R please! constructive criticism welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**Isabella**

I'd heard all about Diagon Alley from my mother. She told me stories when I was younger. Bedtime stories. That's how I know what I do about the wizarding world. God knows that Dad wouldn't have taken the time to explain it to me. He doesn't even know where I've gone. Mum explained to me that if I ever went to a wizarding school then I would be subject to a lot of prejudice from what she called 'purebloods'. I didn't understand what she meant until I walked out of Gringotts and into Madam Malkins. I asked if I could get some plain black robes like it says on the list and while I was waiting for her to measure me up, a boy walked in with what i presumed to be his mother. They were dressed up fancy and the boy's mother looked down her nose at me. I shuffled my feet. She moved her gaze to Madam Malkin who was still measuring me.

"Young Regulas here needs new robes!" The lady announced imperiously. "You will get them for him immediately!"

I started to step down off the measuring stool but Madam Malkins stopped me. "It's alright dear. Mrs Black doesn't mind waiting until you're done. After all, you were here first." She beamed at me. I weakly smiled back.

But Mrs Black, as it turned out, did mind waiting. "You will measure Regulas immediately!" She cried in a shrill voice. The boy, Regulas, looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Mum, really, I don't mind waiting." He tried to calm her.

"Nonsense, Regulas! You are from the noble house of Black! You will not wait around for a blood traitor's daughter!"

I looked at Madam Malkins who was still measuring me as if she had not a care in the world and then back at Regulas. He winked at me and then started to speak, "Mum! Look! It's the Minister of Magic! Quick!" And like lightning he ran out of the store and into the crowd. Mrs Black threw us a filthy look and then departed after her son. I breathed a sigh of relief. After that incident, I quickly went to the other stores and bought what I needed. I scurried back to my room in the Leaky Cauldron and spent the rest of the day looking over my books and equipment.

**Lucille**

After we had collected enough money for Izzy, we made our way back up and Katrina made the exchanges of her money for ours. After that we split ways and I decided to go and buy some of my school gear before I met up with my parents for ice-cream. I wandered around until I reached the pet shop. I really wanted an owl because they were reputed to be really smart. I looked through the shelves until I found one that I liked. It was all black except for a streak running right down its back that was white. I purchased it and was thinking about a name when I heard someone yelling my name. I looked around and felt the blood drain from my face. It was my ex-boyfriend.

FLASHBACK

"_I love you so much. You're everything to me. I will never let you go." he said as he ran his hands up my sides. "Please. Just give yourself to me. I'll love you forever."_

_He pushed me backwards, shoving me against the wall while running his lips over my neck._

"_Eric. Let me go. I don't want this! We've only being going out a month. I want to save myself. Please let me go!"_

_He chuckled darkly. "You say that but you don't really mean it. Your body tells the truth." He added as he touched me under my shirt and my throat forced out a low moan._

"_No! I don't want this! Eric! Let Me Go!" I tried to push him away but he was too strong for me. I opened my mouth to scream but my vocal cords wouldn't co-operate. He shoved me onto his bed and laid down on top of me, his hands roaming under my shirt as I struggled feebly against him._

"_Eric! Stop! This is assault! Stop it! Please!" _

_He growled. "You WILL be mine, Lucy. Tonight you will be mine and no-one else's." He started unbuttoning my blouse as I desperately looked for something to help me. My eyes fell upon his wand, thrown aside in his fit of passion. I stretched my fingers toward it and grabbed it just as he finished on my blouse. His hands moved toward my skirt as I yelled, "Pertrificus Totalus!" He fell off me and onto the ground, completely paralysed. I fumbled with my blouse, doing up the buttons as tears spilled over onto my cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry," I mumbled, "it's over. I can't be with you anymore Eric. I just don't trust you. I can't." _

_I looked away from his eyes. They were burning hot anger into my soul._

"_I'm sorry," I said again as I stumbled out of his dormitory._

END FLASHBACK

Tears were streaming down my face. I hadn't seen him since he tried to rape me and I heard him call my name again. Without thinking about where I was going, I ran into the crowds, trying to get away from that dangerous voice. I dodged and weaved through streets that I didn't recognise until I couldn't hear him anymore. After a while I stopped running and sank to the ground, crying and shivering uncontrollably. I had almost forgotten what had happened and what he had almost done to me. I wiped my eyes and looked around. It was dark, darker than Diagon Alley could be at this time of day. I didn't see anyone that I recognised and everyone looked really dirty. I was in Knockturn Alley. My Mum had always warned me against going down here. I stood up and looked around again, trying to find a way out of here that didn't include asking directions. A voice to my right made me jump.

"Are you lost, dear?" asked a dwarfed, old lady with black teeth, "Do you need some help to find your way home?"

"N-no. I-I'm fine." I replied, trying to think of a plan.

"Ohhh. Its okay, lovey. Me friend's and me'll help you find your way." It was only then that I acknowledged that there were three men and two women surrounding me. "Come with us. We'll help you." One of the men said in what he obviously thought was a comforting way. They started leading me down a side street and I knew that if I disappeared with them, I probably would never see anyone ever again.

"No! I'm fine! Please move out of my way. My boyfriend is waiting for me." I added on pure inspiration.

The men smiled evilly. "Well. I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing a pretty piece of horseflesh like you." His hand crept out and settled on my waist. I jumped and shivered away from his touch. I decided that this had gone far enough. I pulled out my wand quietly and pointed it at the man who was holding me.

"Pertrificus Totalus! Stupefy! Expelliarmus!" I cast spells at random and then ran for it. I could hear them calling to each other to catch me but it just made me run faster. One of them popped out from no where and shot a Trip jinx at me but I dodged it and kept going. Soon enough I was out of breath. Running from my ex and then these people really tires a girl out. I finally burst into sunlight and the unmistakeable street of Diagon Alley. I looked behind me and shuddered. I could see red eyes gleaming at me out of Knockturn alley. I checked my watch and almost screamed. It was 1:13! My parents were going to kill me!

I started running through the crowds and had Déjà vu all over again. 'When will I start to organise my life?' I thought as I dodged around an old couple. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even see the person that I ran into. All I know was that I was knocked off my feet and hit the ground hard. I quickly stood up and glanced at the person I had knocked down. I recognised her as one of the girls from Gringotts but didn't say anything. I stepped around her and kept running. I had to get to Florean Fortescue's! I finally skidded to halt in front of the ice-cream store, patted my hair down and walked in. The jingle-jangle alerted the other customer's that someone had walked in and everyone stared at me. I spotted my mum and dad and wound my way through the tables over to them.

"And just where have you been?" My mother asked before I could speak. "We've been worried sick!"

'Well, you certainly don't look like you've been worried sick!' I thought as I answered out loud, "I am so sorry! I was looking at owls and just lost track of time and then when I was coming to meet you, I accidentally ran into someone and I had to stop and help them! It's not my fau…"

"That's enough." said my dad, cutting across my babbling. "We expect you to be more responsible! In future, if you know that you are going to be late then call us! We didn't get these muggle contraptions so that they could look pretty!" He added, pointing at my mobile phone.

"Anyway, now that you're here we can go and get the rest of your school gear." said my Mum, releasing the tension.

We paid for the ice-creams and headed off down the road. We purchased all the necessary equipment and some that wasn't necessary but useful just the same. After a long day of shopping, we got the floo home. As soon as I'd tumbled out of the fireplace, I grabbed my purchases and ran into my room.

**Katrina **

After a while I got bored going through my new stuff so I decided to take a nap considering that I wouldn't be able to have much sleep over the next few nights. I packed everything up into my new Hogwarts trunk and slid it under my bed. Then I turned off my lights and shut the blinds so that I would be able to sleep. I slid into my bed and sighed. My eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep before my brain could comprehend what was happening.

'_I stumbled back out of the room and fell over onto the ground. I sat there trembling. I heard a sound and as I turned around I saw him. My mum's boyfriend. Except he was different. His face was distorted. It was melting, like hot wax. He was morphing into another creature. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. Soon in his place stood another man. One that I recognised. _

"_Dad?" I asked uncertainly._

_It started to laugh. A horrible, high-pitched laugh. It kept going on and on. I tried to cover my ears but I couldn't move. I was frozen with fear._

"_No" I whispered. "No, I don't believe it. You left us! Get away!"_

_He answered in a raspy voice, "No I didn't. Your mother kicked me out. Remember? You were there..."_

_His voice trailed off and the darkness around me started to take shape. I was standing in a kitchen. My kitchen. My mum was standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at my father who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. I seemed to be invisible to them. Mum was yelling._

"_You never do anything! You don't help around that house at all! You don't keep anything clean! When you go through a room it looks like a bomb went off! What good are you?!"_

_Dad stood up. He was mad._

"_What do I do? Me?! I Work! I have a job and I support you and our daughter! If it wasn't for me then you'd be dead!"_

"_Being dead would be better than living in this hell-hole with you!" my mum retorted. Neither of them noticed the little girl who had stumbled into the kitchen. She stared, wide-eyed, at her parents._

"_You should be dead! You don't deserve to live! And my mess doesn't even start to measure up to your piles of crap! Sometimes I don't know why I stay here!"_

"_Then leave! It's my house! It's under my name so why don't you just get lost!"_

_They were both breathing hard from their yelling but they still heard the little girl burst into tears and run from the room. They stared after her. My mum looked at my dad and whispered, "Get out. You made my daughter cry. Now, get out."_

_He looked at her in disgust but kicked his chair out of the way and stalked out of the house, slamming the front door as he went. The glass panel shattered as he did. Mum left the kitchen and the melting was man came back._

"_You see? You were there after all." He said quietly. I shook my head and closed my eyes._

I woke up, crying and shaking. My skin was covered in sweat and my bed sheets were tangled around my legs. It was morning.

'Wow,' I thought, 'I slept through the whole night!'

I could hear my mum in her study. I got out of bed and changed into better clothes. I looked at my appearance in the in the mirror. My eyes were wide and fearful. Just like they'd been when I'd walked in to see my parents fighting so many years ago. I tore my eyes away from the mirror and stumbled into the bathroom. Once I'd washed the sweat from my body, I summoned up my courage and went to talk to my mum. She was messing about with her computer again.

"Hey mum?" I asked.

Whack! 'Ouch,' I thought as Mum hit her head, 'that's gotta hurt.'

"Ow!" She looked up. "Katrina! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay at Chelsea's last night."

"Yeah but I decided to come back early and I fell asleep. Weren't we gonna hang out today?"

She looked at her desk. It was covered in papers. She looked up at me, a guilty expression on her face.

"I'm Sorry. I had a break through and I completely forgot. Could we hang out tomorrow?"

I looked at her. I had to tell her now. I was going to boarding school and she still didn't know. It was time for me to face the music. I sat down next to her.

"Mum… I don't know how to tell you this but…" I broke off. I didn't think that it would be this hard.

"Go on Sweetie. It's okay." She patted me on the back.

"Mum, I've signed up to go to a boarding school. It's not that I don't want to go to school near you; it's just that I think I need a change of scene. A new beginning. I'm sorry that I have to go but I'm leaving tomorrow and I that's why I can't spend time with you then." I hung my head. I didn't want to see the disappointment or anger in her eyes.

"Sweetie?" I looked up to see her eyes shining with unshed tears. "It's okay. I mean, I would have liked to have you schooled near home but if you can choose a school and get all your books and get prepared for it then I think you're ready to go to a boarding school. I'll miss you." The tears were now flowing down her face freely and she tried to stem the flow with the back of her hand.

I hugged her tightly and mumbled into her shoulder, "Thank you so much! I'll miss you too."

She pulled away and laughed a little as she was cleaning herself up. "So what shall we do today then?" she asked.

I looked at her quizzically. "Don't you have deadlines?"

She looked around her a little guiltily and then shrugged, "They can wait."

So we went out and spent the day shopping and watching movies. It was the most fun I'd ever had with my mum. I was going to miss her a lot but I promised myself that I would write to her often. When I went to sleep that night, for the first time in many years, I was truly happy.

**Please, you know the drill... R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Isabella**

Today was the day. I was catching the train to my school, my new life, today. I checked my room for anything that I might have left behind for the 16th time and grabbed my bags as I walked out the door. My ticket said Platform 9 and ¾. I remembered something from one of the stories my mum had told me but it was vague and it wouldn't help me in this situation. I caught the Knight Bus to the train station and looked for the platform. I couldn't find it!

'If I'm not careful I'm going to start panicking.' I thought while looking around in desperation. 'Oh god! What if the train left without me! What the hell would I do? Then I would have to go back to my… No! I'm not going to think about it. Just calm down, deep breath's. In and out. Calm.'

I was feeling a little better when I saw that girl… What was her name? Oh yeah! Lucille! I decided to follow her because I thought she might have some clue of where to go. I watched her and saw her walk up to the wall between Platform's 9 and 10. I blinked. 'She's gone!' I thought. 'Where the hell did she go?!' I walked up to the wall and stood where she had. I placed my hand against the wall and pushed. I almost screamed. My hand disappeared! I could still feel it on the end of my arms but it looked like it had just merged with the wall! I pulled it out and examined it. My hand was fine. I took a deep breath and pushed my luggage through the wall. Once I'd emerged on the other side I found myself looking at a huge steam engine. There were people everywhere. Some with animals or family. I soon became sick of watching all the happy families and boarded the train. I found a compartment by myself and started thinking about my life so far. 'I mean, so far I've found out I'm a witch and that my mother was a witch before she died. My dad… he never liked it but he couldn't do anything cos he was scared shitless of my mum. She had a temper on her like nobody's business. But when she died… it just went downhill. He started drinking and coming home at whatever hour of the night he decided. Then he would stumble up the stairs into my room and yell abuse at me. It wasn't so bad when he was just yelling because I could yell back but one time… I went too far…

_SLAM!_

"_ISABELLA!! GET YOUR WORTHLESS ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled. I could hear him stumbling through the living room downstairs. He was too drunk to remember to turn on the lights. I closed my book and quickly threw on my dressing gown before running down the stairs and into my father's presence._

"_Yes father?" I asked meekly, keeping my eyes downcast._

"_DON'T ACT SMART WITH ME YOUNG LADY!" he yelled into my face._

"_I'm not trying to be smart." I replied._

"_I SAID DON'T ACT SMART WITH ME! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A WITCH! IT DIDN'T HELP YOUR MOTHER DID IT! GOT HERSELF KILLED DIDN'T SHE? ALWAYS THOUGHT SHE WAS BETTER THAN ME! WELL YOU AREN'T BETTER THAN ME! I'M YOUR FATHER AND NO STUPID HUSSY FOR A MOTHER IS GOING TO MAKE YOU DISRESPECTFUL!" He spat at me._

"_My mother was not a hussy. She was a great person and she was better than you'll ever be!" I retorted._

"_How dare you? You pathetic bitch! I'll teach you to be respectful! I'll teach you not to talk back!" He stepped forward and yanked my hair up. Tears swum in my eyes. 'He's my father!' I thought, 'He won't do anything! He can't! He's' a good person!' I looked up at him fearfully. There was hatred in his eyes… and something else… Guilt? Whatever it was soon disappeared as he thrust me to the floor. I stood up but he immediately rammed a fist into my gut. I doubled over in pain. I couldn't breathe. He threw me to the ground and this time I didn't get up._

"_Wake up. Hello? Hey! Wake up! Isabella? That is your name right?" What was my dad saying? That wasn't my dad's voice…_

"Hey! Sunshine! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and found that another girl was sitting in my compartment, gently shaking my shoulder to wake me up. I sat up and looked at her. She was familiar… Where did I know her from?

**Lucille**

"Hurry up Lucy! We're going to be late!" my mum yelled out to me. I grabbed my bags and scurried out of my room to the waiting car.

"Oh, mum! Do we have to go by car? Can't we just be normal and take the floo?" I really don't like muggle cars. They are so dirty and sometimes just plain dangerous!

"No! We are taking the car and going the muggle way! I want this to be special for you!" my mum replied, daring me to question her.

I put my bags in the boot of the car and sat in the back. It wasn't long before we arrived at the train station. Dad got a trolley for me and got my bags out of the boot while my mum started to sniffle.

"My baby… sniff. Going to a new school, all on her own! I'll miss you so much!" she sobbed into my shoulder as she took me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Yeah! Thanks mum! Miss you too! Please let go! I can't breathe!" I managed to squeeze out.

"Oh… Sorry." She looked a little shameful as she let go of me. She walked me to the train and looked at me to give me one last hug but as she did she burst into a fresh wave of tears. 'God, she is sooo embarrassing!' I thought as I pretended not to know her.

"Mum! Calm down!" I said to her, trying not to look like I knew her to well.

"Sorry," She sniffed, "I just… my baby's growing up!" and with that she proceeded to bury her face in her handkerchief.

"MUM! You promised that you wouldn't do this! Please stop crying! I have to go!" I whined.

She gave me another hug as we said our goodbyes and then I stepped onto the train. I went looking for someone that I might know and I found one. She was asleep in a compartment, all to herself. I paused. She looked like she was having a nightmare but I didn't really want to intrude. I was about to leave when I heard her whimper in what sound like pain. I decided to wake her up and see if she was okay. I walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder.

"Wake up. Hello? Hey! Wake up! Isabella? That is your name right?" I said to her. She didn't seem to hear me so I continued, "Hey! Sunshine! Wake up!" Her eyes opened and she sat up slowly. Her face was white as a sheet and she looked really scared. Her eyes clouded with confusion which soon changed to recognition as she looked more closely at my face. "Bad dream?" I questioned.

She nodded, "Yeah, really bad."

"I have some chocolate in my bag, wait a sec," I got the chocolate frog that I'd been saving out of my bag and handed it to her. "Here, Eat it. But don't let it escape. It'll help."

She slowly ate the frog and some of the colour returned to her cheeks.

"You're Isabella right?" I asked her.

She nodded. I felt the train start to move.

"Are you feeling better now?"

She nodded again.

"Do you want to talk about the dream?"

She shook her head violently and was just about to speak when…

CRASH!

"Sorry!" Came a voice from the floor.

"That's alright. Are you okay?" I asked the girl who had tripped into our compartment.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Hey! I know you!" She added as she looked at me and Izzy. "You're those peoples from Gringotts! Long time, no see! How ya doin?!"

This girl was going to get on my nerves, I could feel it.

**Katrina**

"Oi! Kat! Wake up! You're gonna miss your train!" yelled my mum.

'Shit!' I thought, 'I'm always late.' I scrambled out of bed and ran into the kitchen.

"Hi, Hun. I gotta go but I'll see you at Christmas alright?" She gave me a quick hug and sped out of the door and into her taxi.

"Yeah, Bye Mum." I muttered under my breath. I looked at the clock. I didn't have time for breakfast so I grabbed my bags and called a taxi. I arrived at the Platform just as the train was starting to leave. 'Shit!' I thought again and ran alongside the train. I jumped up and crashed into a compartment. 'Ow!' I thought but said from the floor to the inhabitants of the compartment, "Sorry!"

I heard a girl reply, "That's alright. Are you okay?"

I started to speak, "Yeah! I'm fine!" I looked up at her. "Hey! I know you! You're those peoples from Gringotts! Long time, no see! How ya doin?!"

The girl who had asked if I was alright, looked at me in disgust. 'What?' I thought, 'Do I have something on my face? Why is she looking at me like that?' I blinked. The expression was gone. We sat in silence for awhile until a lady came rolling along the carriage with a trolley filled with all sorts of lollies and cake and other goodies. I suddenly realized how hungry I was. I pulled some money out of my pockets as she said, "Anything off the trolley dears?"

I was about to buy one of everything when there was a clatter from down the carriage and 2 boys came hurtling into our compartment. They crashed into the trolley lady and collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs on the floor. I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing and was soon joined by Izzy and Luce. We had tears running down our faces and we were rolling around clutching our stomachs in an attempt to hold it in. The trolley lady picked herself and her trolley off the floor and looked disapprovingly at the boys who were now trying to untangle themselves from the mess on the floor.

I controlled my laughter just in time to see 2 more boys walk up to our compartment. One looked at the boys in mild amusement and slight horror while the other was laughing and giggling uncontrollably. I looked back to the boys who were on the floor only to see them standing up, glaring at the other two.

Out of all the 4 boys, one caught my eye. He was the tallest. He had black messy hair, a chiselled face and body and hard muscles leaping from his biceps. But the one aspect that I couldn't take my eyes off was his eyes. They were dark grey but sparkled with amusement within the murky depths. I felt myself falling into his eyes. They were hypnotising. I realised that I was staring and he knew it too. He smirked and I blushed. He walked over and grabbed my hand.

"Oh! The fortuitous circumstances in which I arrived have extended on to the figure of beauty before mine eyes! Fair Maiden! What name happens to grace thine self and could it be more lovely than thee, for it is uttered by thine lips which I grant myself leave to admire and hope to place careful kisses across?"

I giggled. I couldn't help it. "My name is Katrina. You can call me Kat. And what pray sir, is your name?"

He kissed my hand. "Oh fair maiden, mine name is of no importance for thine ears would have heard many names of gentlemen like me who have been in mine self-same position, captured by thine ultimate beauty. But shall it please thee, fair damsel; mine name is Sirius Black, the notorious Marauder and prankster extraordinaire." He kissed my hand again.

I looked up to the other boys and raised my eyebrow as if to say, Is this guy for real? The sandy-haired boy who had looked on the scene with horror was shaking his head slightly and looking embarrassed. The other two were buying everything off of the trolley lady that they could lay their hands on. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention back to Sirius.

"Well, Mr Black, notorious marauder, can you introduce your friends?"

"Men that do not matter to thine self. They art unworthy of thine divine attention but shall thou ask it, mine lips shall utter their undeserving names."

"Yes, I ask it. Could you introduce them already?" I was starting to get a bit impatient with Sirius.

"To thine left stands the one who is kind yet cruel, fair, just and righteous." He said pointing to the sandy-haired boy, "He is the hero in every fable. He is the almighty homework completer and he is the one who mine self copies homework off."

"I'm otherwise known as Remus Lupin." interrupted the boy in question, "How do you do?" He added while shaking my hand. "Don't mind Sirius he's just had a bit too much sugar."

"Pleased to meet you." I said politely before my attention was given over to Sirius once again.

"To Sir Lupin's left is Peter Pettigrew. He is another man who is unworthy of thine attention." Sirius said, getting to his point faster this time. "And to the farthest extent of your vision, Stands a man who is just and fair, he is mine partner in crime. His sire and dame have cared for and nurtured me as if I were there own son ever since I arrived at their doorstep. Mine self was not at fault but due to some unforseen circumstances within mine own family I was forced to take mine leave. He who has been a brother unto me unlike some other individuals. He is the true, the mighty, the handsome, James Potter!"

Peter was short and round. He had dirty blondish, brown hair that fell in greasy lumps on the side of his head. James had jet black hair that grew in a messy yet attractive mop over is eyes. Sirius and James looked quite similar in build except the slight differences. Sirius obviously noticed me looking at the other boys and sat down next to me. He then pulled me into his lap. I shrieked and tried to struggle which caused him to chuckle. It reverberated from deep within his chest. I marvelled at the beauty of that sound but didn't stop struggling.

It was only when he whispered, "If you keep doing that, I may just get excited." Into my ear that I stopped moving and started to blush instead. I realised that I liked sitting near him and being in his arms. It had a safe, loving feel to it. I snuggled into his chest and watched the others introduce themselves. I think Isabella liked Remus and vice versa because neither of them would make eye-contact. James and Peter just sat there, steadily eating their way through all the junk foods that they had bought off the trolley. I felt Sirius put his arm around my waist and I felt tingles run up and down my side. I was in heaven.

**R&R**


	6. Reader's note

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter but yea. Most of my stories aren't getting finished and this is one of them. I just don't have the oompf at the moment to write this. I will be focusing on one of my other stories atm so yea, if you wanna read it, that is fine by me but yea. I will continue this later on, maybe in a few weeks, months or years. I will get back to it. Thankyou for your reviews so far.


End file.
